


While You Sleep

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fantasizing, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Just like Rhett had thought, it was easier when Link was asleep. It was easier to look at him, easier to study, to stare, to let his gaze roam free and explore his best friend’s figure. In the dim light of the bedroom at half-past one, it was also easier to feel all of those confusing feelings that had plagued Rhett for years
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	While You Sleep

Just like Rhett had thought, it was easier when Link was asleep. It was easier to look at him, easier to study, to stare, to let his gaze roam free and explore his best friend’s figure. In the dim light of the bedroom at half-past one, it was also easier to feel all of those confusing feelings that had plagued Rhett for years. He let himself feel that sweet pain. He let his heart ache for the man lying next to him. 

Rhett still couldn’t believe Link had agreed to this. His cheeks flushed, the hot skin a stark contrast to the chill of the air-conditioned room, as the memory of asking Link drifted into his mind.

“So, you just want to look at me?”

“Um, yes, I do want to look at you, but…”

“But what? You don’t want to film me as well, do you?”

“No! No, nothing like that. I—” 

“Okay, okay. So, what? Is it— Are you telling me you want to like… get off? While looking at me sleep?”

Rhett had closed his eyes and simply nodded. He’d waited, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest, his shoulders drawn up to his ears. But there had been no derisive laughter, no grunt of disgust, or even a gasp of surprise. Link had only hummed a quiet “I see” before continuing slowly.

“Would you want to… touch _me_ , as well?”

Rhett hadn’t needed to reply; Link had been able to read the answer from his expression.

Rhett still couldn’t believe Link had said yes.

The bedroom was quiet, apart from a small, adorable whistle that came from Link’s nose. It made Rhett smile and remember their sleepovers. His childhood bedroom. Link curled up on the mattress next to Rhett’s bed. Even back then Link had always been the first to fall asleep, the sounds of his slumber accompanying Rhett as he too slowly drifted into dreamland. 

Now, the very much grown-up Link was sleeping soundly, limbs stretched wide, taking up most of the king-sized bed. When they’d turned off the lights, Rhett had sat onto a chair next to the bed, feeling anxious and shifty. After about ten minutes, Link had sighed and propped himself onto his elbows.

“I can’t fall asleep like this. Come lie here next to me. Pretend you’re trying to fall asleep, too.”

Rhett had gone more than willingly, settling his head onto the pillow next to Link’s. Link had turned onto his side, their eyes meeting in the dim light. 

“Hi,” Link had whispered with a lopsided grin. 

“Hey,” Rhett had replied softly, feeling almost shy as he’d fought the rioting flutter in his belly. They’d stared at each other in silence. Rhett had been on the verge of asking whether Link really wanted to do this when Link had suddenly closed his eyes and turned away. 

Rhett had swallowed down the sigh that had threatened to rise from his chest at the loss of Link’s gorgeous eyes and eventually, had closed his eyes too. He hadn’t been afraid of accidentally falling asleep. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, lighting up his nervous system, and keeping him at high alert, there had been no way for that to happen. Link had tossed around for a moment, pushing Rhett to the edge of the bed as he’d conquered back the space Rhett had claimed with his body. And then, in mere minutes, he was asleep. 

Rhett waited a little while longer, just to be sure that Link was sleeping deeply before he sat up. There was enough light shining through the thin, flowy curtains that he could see Link clearly. He had pulled the sheet up to his jaw, the shape of his body distinct under the thin fabric. It was as if Link’s body was calling for Rhett to look.

With a wildly beating heart, Rhett slowly pulled down the sheet. Inch by inch, more of Link’s bare chest came into view. Rhett’s gaze kept flickering from the newly revealed sliver of skin to Link’s face, but to his relief, Link showed no signs of waking up. 

He stopped when the edge of the sheet touched the top of Link’s thighs. He forced himself not to stare at the alluring mound between Link’s legs. Not yet. Instead, he trained his gaze onto the expanse of Link’s broad shoulders, his bare chest, the curly hair blanketing his pecs and trailing down his stomach and towards his… No! _Not yet._

Despite the cool air, Link’s nipples were soft and unassuming and Rhett itched to brush his thumbs over them. He wanted to see them bud and harden. He craved to put his mouth on one and feel its excitement with his tongue, to get a taste of how Link would feel when aroused. But he couldn’t, could he? Link would surely wake up if Rhett would do that.

Rhett’s eyes moved to study the way Link’s arms lay, one over his head on the pillow, the other thrown straight towards “Rhett’s side” of the bed. Link had beautiful arms. Toned and dusted with dark hair. Every inch of them almost achingly familiar. Rhett had been staring at those arms since he was a teenager, well before he’d realized that the light-headed awe he felt was not something friends generally felt towards each other.

He reached for Link’s bicep before he’d even made the conscious decision. His fingers curled around it and squeezed lightly. The muscle below the tanned skin responded, tightening in Rhett’s grasp and a quiet whimper slipped from his lips. He took a deep breath and moved his hand slowly, touching along Link’s arm all the way down to his fingers. Rhett softly touched Link’s open palm, watching Link’s fingers twitch in his sleep. 

He wanted to lift the hand and cradle it, press it against his chest, and claim it as his. He wanted to bring it to his lips and suck a finger into his mouth, wanted desperately to feel a part of Link inside himself.

With a sigh, he moved away from Link’s hand and trailed his hand back up to his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, almost absent-mindedly as he found his way to the dip of Link’s collar bone. He brushed his thumb along its valley and felt a shiver run down his spine. How was Link this perfect? How had Rhett managed to spend years by his side, right next to the most beautiful body in the world, and not touch right here? He used a little more pressure, and feeling increasingly light-headed, mapped the sharp edges of Link’s collar bones.

By now, Rhett was hard as a rock. His cock strained against the front of his boxers. 

His hand inched towards Link’s jaw. He let his fingertips brush along it, marveling at the sharp angle and the rough feel of the one-day-old scruff. Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed as he imagined how it would feel if rubbed against his chest, his inner thighs, between his ass cheeks. The audible gasp the fantasy pulled from him was too loud in the quiet room and Rhett froze, waiting for Link to open his eyes.

But when nothing happened and Link continued his calm, steady breathing, Rhett returned to his exploration, the arousal burning in his gut.

Touching Link’s face more felt too dangerous somehow and Rhett moved back down, sweeping his fingertips over Link’s Adam’s Apple, making it bob satisfyingly at the wake of his touch. 

Rhett was pleased to see that his efforts had not been in vain. Link’s nipples stood at attention, basically begging for Rhett’s touch. He was going to answer their call, but first, he settled his hand between them, closing his eyes as he felt Link’s heart thump against his palm. To be able to press his cheek there every night and fall asleep listening to that sound was something Rhett didn’t even dare to hope.

With a deep sigh, he moved on and circled a nipple with his middle finger, feeling giddy as it solidified even more. He brushed the hard nub with his thumb before repeating the move on the other nipple. He felt his cock twitch in his boxers as it too responded to his exploratory touch. Already feeling more than desperate, Rhett reached down and pressed his palm between his legs, enjoying the teasing pressure as his dick pulsed against his hand. Rhett moved his palm, stroking his length through his underwear, biting his lip as moans threatened to escape from his mouth. 

Everything about the man in front of Rhett aroused him. His wild hair fanned on the pillow, his usually expressive face calm and relaxed in his sleep, the contours of his body, the swell of his muscles, the dip of his navel… _Everything._

Rhett _needed_ to see more.

His patience was clearly waning because this time, he pulled at the sheet forcefully, almost ripping it off of Link. It fell onto the floor at the foot of the bed, forgotten in an instant as Rhett stared hungrily at his best friend’s most private parts. 

Link’s cock laid between two thick, toned thighs, not hard but no longer soft either. It had clearly grown plump, possibly prompted by Rhett’s exploratory touches and Rhett’s fist flew to his mouth and he bit on his knuckles, trying not to groan at the sight of its swollen length.

Of course, it was perfect. Mouth-wateringly long with a lovely, blunt head that Rhett wanted to take into his mouth. He wanted to push it deeper and deeper until tears would spring from the corners of his eyes at the effort. He had dreamt of it many times, dreamt of Link taking him like that. Carelessly using him for his pleasure. Had dreamt of himself on his knees, skin rubbed raw as Link fucked his face, praising how well Rhett was taking his cock.

Rhett’s own cock wept against the stretched fabric of his boxers and he could no longer wait. He dug his hand into his underwear and pulled it out. He spat on it, missing on his first try and feeling a twinge of shame as a small pool of his saliva absorbed into Link’s expensive bedding. He caught the next attempt with his palm and spread the wetness along his heated shaft.

As Rhett prepared to satisfy his burning need, Link suddenly moved. Rhett’s hand stilled, trembling at the root of his cock as he watched Link shift on the bed. His hips swiveled and his arm swung down, his hand landing onto his belly, sneaking down, his fingers rising and falling in hypnotic, undulating movements. Rhett could only hear the roar of his blood inside his ears and the thump of his terrified heart. 

_No. No. No. Please, don’t wake up. Please. I need this!_

Link let out a soft sigh that sounded more like a moan in Rhett’s head. His hand settled right above his dick, fingertips teasing the top of his pubic hair. Despite the still raging fear that Link was about to wake up, Rhett’s mind immediately conjured up a vision where they were touching themselves together. 

Eyes locked onto each other. Hands blurry on their cocks. Mouths open as they panted from the pleasure. Rhett would call Link’s name as he came. And maybe, just maybe, Link would come too when it happened, his eyes widening in surprise from the force of it, and it would be exactly what was supposed to happen. And it would be good and right and finally, Link would see it too.

Rhett got so caught up in his fantasy that it took him a couple of minutes to realize that Link hadn’t woken up after all.

Rhett tucked himself away and moved slowly, backing off from the bed. He stood beside it, watching the steady rise and fall of Link’s chest. He was fast asleep. Quietly, Rhett moved the chair right next to the bed and sat down. His chest was tight and achy. 

He hadn’t asked when they had agreed to this, but something told him that this was a one-time thing. Link had surely figured out the depth of Rhett’s feelings and felt pity. That’s why he had granted Rhett this one night. And Rhett had almost ruined it. How long before he’d been ready to blow his load? Five minutes? Ten? How stupid was he to almost waste this like that?

The clock ticked on and Rhett sat on the chair, looking at the body sprawled in front of him. Methodically, he memorized every inch of Link. Even the parts he was free to look at in the daylight. Because even those he could never look like _this_. Just this once, he could let himself indulge, and indulge he did.

Rhett’s cock stayed firmly erect as he studied Link as if he was a renaissance painting. He didn’t touch himself, though. It was like he needed to indulge in the throbbing need, as well. He felt the pulse of his desire and the tickle of the pre-cum droplets running down his shaft. He felt the ache in the pit of his stomach and the widening of his chest as he drew in deep, desperate breaths, fighting the need to climb on top of Link and kiss him senseless. 

_If I begged, would he fuck me?_

Rhett found himself falling into a trance of some kind. He sat still, only his eyes kept moving. He drank in the form of his best friend. _No_ , the love of his life. And as he did that, he submerged himself into the desire he felt for him. 

And then suddenly, the first light of morning pulled him from his reverie. 

He stood up with a start, his heart rushing into a wild beat. Soon, Link would wake up. If he wanted to take this to the conclusion he needed, he had to hurry.

With shaky legs, Rhett climbed back onto the bed and crawled between Link’s spread legs. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn’t help himself. He bent down and brought his face as close to Link’s as he dared. He could feel Link’s warm breaths on his cheek as he brushed his lips lightly against Link’s. It was barely a touch, more like a wish of one. But still, his chest heaved and one lone tear sprang free, rolling down his cheek. He backed up and brushed it away, swallowing down the sob that was rising from his chest.

“Thank you for this,” Rhett whispered as he settled on his haunches. Idly, he wondered if it was strange that he was still hard, that despite his breaking heart his cock was like an iron rod, screaming for him to touch it.

Rhett took himself in hand and with his other hand, lightly touched Link’s bare thigh. He groaned under his breath as he started to stroke himself, feeling almost disgustingly sinful and light-headed with relief all at once.

Rhett’s breathing was quick and shallow and Link’s name was a constant chant on his lips—so low it could have barely been heard. His other hand moved up and down Link’s thigh, feeling the soft smoothness of it. He must have shaved his legs again. _Did he do it for me?_ Surely not. 

Link didn’t move or give any clue that he might be waking up, but Rhett watched with thirsty interest as his cock started to swell again. It plumped and lengthened, eventually, straining fully hard and ruddy against Link’s soft belly. Rhett wanted nothing more than to devour it. 

After hours of waiting, it didn’t take long for Rhett to finish. He came with a low, rough grunt, falling forwards as he spilled his seed. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him as he pumped himself dry with a trembling hand, moaning under his breath.

He was floating. For that short moment, he was flying so high it almost ripped the air from his lungs and the ache from his heart. But only almost.

When he finally came down and saw the mess he made, his stomach tightened from renewed arousal. Link’s cock was still erect, but now it was covered in pearly strings of cum. Rhett’s release had painted streaks of white on Link’s shaft and was slowly dripping from the slit of his cock as if it was Link’s own. 

“Fuck,” Rhett murmured as his cock twitched desperately. He licked his lips, staring at the delicious sight in front of him.

“Mmhm.” The hum came from the head of the bed. “Look at the mess you’ve made.”

Rhett’s head whipped up and his stomach dropped. Even before he could properly wrap his head around what was happening, dread made his chest constrict. 

Link _was awake_. And he was staring down at his cum-stained cock with an unreadable expression.

“Oh, _god_. Link, I— I’m so—” Rhett stammered, trying to catch his breath. But he couldn’t. It was like all the oxygen had been drained from the room. 

Slowly, Link lifted his gaze and trained it on Rhett. The sharp blue of his eyes twinkled in the morning light and made Rhett lose the last of his breath. He felt like drowning.

“Clean it,” Link ordered, his voice even and low.

“Y-yeah,” Rhett gasped and tried to force his listless legs to work. He managed to move only an inch when Link’s hand shot towards him.

“No,” Link said, pulling Rhett back by his arm. “Clean it. With your tongue.”

Rhett must have heard wrong. He must have imagined it. Link couldn’t have…

But before Rhett could spiral into self-doubt, Link’s hand was in his hair, firmly pressed against the back of his head and it was pulling Rhett down. Down towards the most mouth-watering sight he’d ever seen. And Link could have been playing with him. Maybe it was a joke, a prank, a tease. But if there was even the slightest possibility that Link wanted Rhett to do this, that Link would _allow_ Rhett to do this, he would take it.

Tentatively, Rhett ran his tongue along Link’s hard shaft, tasting the salty tang of his own release. Link drew in a sharp breath but didn’t ask for Rhett to stop. Gaining a bit of confidence, Rhett sucked the head of Link’s cock into his mouth and lapped away the cum it was covered in. Link’s cockhead filled him perfectly and with an almost hysterical delight, Rhett decided that it was by far the best thing he’d ever put in his mouth. 

“Mmh, that’s it, Rhett,” Link murmured, shifting his hips. “Take it all.” 

As blood rushed to Rhett’s tired cock, making it swell, he moved to take in more of Link’s length, pushing his cock deeper into his small mouth. The corners of his lips strained and ached, but Rhett didn’t care, he barely noticed. He pushed his head down and down and didn’t stop until he was gagging and making some very undignified sounds, Link’s fingers tightening in his hair.

“Ah, _fuck_ , good boy. Just like that,” Link growled and pulled on Rhett’s hair, lifting his head. Rhett gladly followed his guidance and slid Link’s saliva- and cum-soaked length out of his mouth. He drew in a deep stuttering breath, spit dripping down his beard, and poked out his tongue, stroking the underside of Link’s cockhead with it. Link shivered and groaned.

“ _Again_.” 

Rhett barely got in one lungful of air when Link was pushing him back down again. And then up. And down. Again and again. Rhett surrendered to it. He felt weightless as Link used him. Miraculously, he was hard again but didn’t attempt to touch himself. For those few minutes, he existed solely for Link, for Link’s pleasure.

Link was panting hard, groaning with each push and pull, his grip tight, hovering on the edge of pain and pleasure. He called Rhett deliciously deviant names and praised him just like Rhett had always fantasized. And Rhett wanted to praise him too, wanted to thank him, wanted for the moment they were sharing never to end.

But everything ends, especially sloppy first-time blowjobs between life-long best friends. 

Link’s back arched and he let out a breathless curse as Rhett’s mouth filled with cum. He did his best to swallow it all, but there was too much and some of it was pushed out of the corners of his mouth as Link rocked his cock in and out to empty himself completely. Rhett didn’t care that he was a mess of cum and spit. He didn’t care that his cock was rock hard and aching. When Link finally pulled away, he settled his head onto Link’s thigh and tried to calm his racing heart. 

Slowly, Link’s breathing steadied and his grip on Rhett’s hair loosened. To Rhett’s surprise, instead of pulling his hand away, Link moved it to Rhett’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“You took your time,” Link said after a while. “I was starting to get impatient.”

Rhett had to take a minute to wrap his head around Link’s words. When he finally caught on, he thought about asking Link how long he’d been awake, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was Link’s soft touch on his cheek and the taste of Link that still lingered on his tongue.


End file.
